A polymerizable fluorocompound is useful as a monomer for producing a fluoropolymer excellent in physical properties such as transparency, water and oil repellency, heat resistance, mold releasability or chemical resistance. For example, a (meth)acrylate (in the present specification, a (meth)acrylate is a collective term of an acrylate and a methacrylate) having a polyfluoroalkyl group is useful as a monomer for producing a fluoropolymer to be used as an antifouling agent, a water and oil repellent, a mold lubricant, etc.
In order to improve the physical properties of the above fluoropolymer, various polymerizable fluorocompounds are reported. For example, the following compound wherein an acyclic perfluoroalkyl group portion and a CH2═CClC(O)O— portion are connected via a norbornane structure, is reported (cf. Patent Document 1):
